Synchronicity
by caroandlyn
Summary: After losing the Winter Cup to Rakuzan, Kuroko Tetsuya is given a second chance—as a game character. [Kuroko x Harem] Basketball-Gamer!Kuroko
1. Arc I:Seirin High School

He woke up, gasping for air, and _screamed_.

* * *

.

.

.

 _(what innumerable follies laid waste;_

 _will you, won't you, will you, won't you-_

 _will you join the dance?)_

.

.

 **SYNCHRONICITY**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Arc 1  
_ [Seirin High School]

* * *

.

Kuroko felt the world freeze around him, his mind turning numb. Of course Akashi was absolute; and just _why_ had he sought to prove that wrong, when he knew it to be true? The scoreboard mocked him, red lights flashing over a black backdrop, the numbers flaring in front of his eyes: _104-105_. A Rakuzan victory. Seirin had lost, and their fate had been set in stone the moment Kagami had declared that he would defeat the Generation of Miracles, the moment Kuroko had decided to help him.

He didn't turn back to look at Kagami's face, although he was sure the older boy was crying. Two points more, and the opposite would have true — two points, the same value as the alley-oop that had missed the hoop seconds before the game had ended. How far away the beginning of the school year seemed, when, after the successful game against Kaijou, everybody had raised their soda cans together and promised that they would make it to the top. And now it was over, and they had failed.

 _There's always next year_ , a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his grandmother whispered. _Nobody's going to graduate, nobody's planning to leave. What are you complaining about? At least you made second place in the finals, you ungrateful boy._

 _You don't understand, obaa-san_ , Kuroko thought bitterly. _There are no second chances in basketball_. He looked up, ready to meet the gloating eyes of Akashi — and froze.

What was in front of him was not, in fact, the victorious face of his former captain, but rather an empty two-dimensional box that seemed to be projected on the air. Kuroko cautiously reached a hand to touch it, flinching away when his fingers hit a solid surface. As if in reaction to his contact, the box shook a slight bit, large blocky kanji characters suddenly appearing on the surface:

 **GAME FAILED!  
Returning to Menu Page.**

 **Loading [98%...]  
**

His surroundings faded away into a blinding white. "What...?" Kuroko muttered, as his vision cleared up and his consciousness began to comprehend the fact that there was more text to be read.

 **Kuroko no Basuke (SEIRIN Version 2.0)**

 **[New Game]  
[Return to Previous Game]  
[Quit]**

"Ah, perhaps Kagami-kun was right. I've been reading too much manga," Kuroko said out loud, although he wasn't sure if he believed his own words. Regardless, he clicked on the **[New Game]** option, feeling trepidation climb up his spine.

Upbeat J-Pop music began to play, and suddenly his vision panned out onto a wide blue sky, before immediately flashing onto a public basketball court. Nondescript boys dunked old balls into hoops, giving wild cheers as they did; one particular teen caught his eye, and Kuroko found himself at a loss of words once again as he realized that he knew this person.

It was Ogiwara.

 _He had to be dreaming, because Ogiwara-kun had told him already that he had gave up on basketball forever — so what was he doing here, smiling like he still loved it every bit as much as before?_

His perspective flew past Ogiwara's smiling face and onto another two familiar faces, and Kuroko's breath hitched. Aomine slammed a ball into the basket, grinning ferociously as he did so; beside him, Kagami gave him a high-five as he tucked a ball under his arm and said something tauntingly. Another halting beat of the song, and the ball was tossed into the sky, straight into the sun —

— which was then caught by Himuro, in an indoor court that resembled the Teiko gym far more than Kuroko felt comfortable with, who proceeded to toss the ball to a bored-looking Murasakibara. Behind them, Akashi placed a shogi piece calmly on a board, talking to his opponent —

— who happened to be Imayoshi, with Kasamatsu hovering over them both, and Kuroko blinked because he was _sure_ that those three had never met in real life, much less have enough acquaintance to talk to each other, and did Imayoshi even play shogi? As if in response to his unvoiced question, Imayoshi smiled craftily, flicking a bishop into the air —

— which somehow became a teddy bear half-way through its fall, landing safely in Midorima's hands. Takao laughed beside him, pulling a large rickshaw as he walked, and then pointed to a blonde head in the distance, which Kuroko recognized as Kise. His vision zoomed into Kise's smiling face, who was dragging someone behind him as the envious stares of the model's numerous fangirls followed the two around —

— and then Kuroko was staring at himself holding Nigou in his lap, sitting on the front porch of his house, and large white hiragana spelled itself against the grey pathway of his front yard just as the last notes of the song played:

 **Kuroko no Basuke (SEIRIN Version 2.0)  
**

 **KUROKO TETSUYA**

The scene froze and began to pixelate, before Kuroko realized that he could move again. As he did, his surroundings morphed into a familiar school ground, cobblestone pathway forming beneath his feet. Around him, masses of students engulfed him without realizing it, a feeling that had become foreign to him after he had lost his misdirection.

"Aren't you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels super!"

 _I remember this_ , Kuroko thought, glancing around. He glanced at his hands — they were smooth and white from his entire summer's abstinence of basketball, and if he remembered correctly, he would not gain back his calluses until mid-May. If he had really been given a second opportunity at reliving his life at Seirin, then this would be a chance to redeem himself and bring his team to victory. He would not fail again.

Suddenly, the world blurred again, and the two-dimensional box from before was there again. Seconds later, small words appeared on it:

 **Welcome, KUROKO TETSUYA. Would you like to start the Game Tutorial?**

 **[Y] [N]**

Kuroko clicked on the **[Y]** , feeling an odd sensation against his fingertips as he did. The text faded away, only to be replaced by an image of a deflated basketball.

 **To access the Game Menu, make a sharp downward motion with your right index finger.**

Kuroko raised his right arm and swung sharply down with his wrist, feeling rather foolish as he did so. Almost immediately after, a large box replaced the smaller one, several options displaying themselves prominently:

 **[View Avatar]  
[View Bonds and Attraction Points]  
[View Quests and Objectives]  
[Shop (Locked)]  
** **[Help Menu (Locked)]  
** **[Exit Game (Locked)]**

The small box reappeared on the side on the menu, flashing garishly.

 **Pressing [View Avatar] will allow you to access your abilities, profile, and inventory.**

Kuroko pressed the **[View Avatar]** option, blinking as several pop-ups greeted him with the action. The closest one was labeled **|Base Stats|** , a pentagon with skewed lines prominently displayed, a small list drawn beneath:

 **Physical Strength: 30/100  
** **Technique: 50/100  
** **Stamina: 50/100  
** **Mental Strength: 100/100  
** **Special Ability: 100/100**

Further beneath, another pop-up overlapped, **|Profile|** written in bold text at the top.

 **KUROKO TETSUYA  
Class: Phantom (Special Ability +10, Mental Strength +10, Physical Strength -10)  
Title: Phantom Sixth Man (ATR with GOM +5%)  
Form: Second  
Level: LV. 15 (EXP. 0.00%)  
Affiliation: Seirin (Teiko)  
HP: 50/50 (+5/hr)  
AP: 75/75 (+30/hr)  
**

The original box reappeared again, this time with arrow keys on the side. Kuroko stared at the jumble of text in front of him, feeling quite overwhelmed by the mass of words.

 **|Base Stats| are the inherent, immutable values which define the average strength of your character. The easiest way to change your |Base Stats| is by changing your |Form|.**

 **However, |Base Stats| can also be changed by purchasing special items at the [Shop] or winning special items in [Events].**

The arrow keys flashed, and without thinking, Kuroko reached out and clicked on them. Immediately after, new characters replaced the earlier text.

 **A |Class| is a classification that determines the |Abilities| and |Base Stats| of your character. You can equip a maximum of 3 |Classes| at a time. |Classes| are earned from completing quests.**

 **A |Title| is a classification that can help boost |Attraction Points|. You can equip a maximum of 3 |Titles| at a time.** **|Titles| can be earned by participating in [Events] or earning having a high enough |Bond| with specific characters** **  
**

Kuroko frowned, reading the paragraph over again. The term **|Attraction Points|** sounded familiar, although he couldn't remember from where. Dismissing the uncanny feeling that twisted in his stomach, he clicked on the arrow keys again.

 **A |Form| is an evolution of your character's |Class|** **, with specific |Base Stats| and |Abilities| designated to each. Every character has the ability to evolve twenty times, although the option to return to |Basic Stage| is available. A |Level| is a subcategory of |Form|, with fifteen |Levels| in between each |Form|.**

Click. This was sounding almost too much like a game he had recently played, and, not for the first time, he wondered if he was dreaming.

 **An |Affiliation| is the basketball team your character identifies with.**

Click. So it was mandatory for him to join a basketball team, then, something that seemed almost too coincidental to be true.

 **|HP|, or Health Points, is the amount of vitality your character has left. When your character's |HP| reaches 0, he/she will stay in a state of unconsciousness for a minimum of 24 hours. |AP|, or Ability Points, are spent to activate |Abilities|. When your character's |AP| reaches 0, he/she will be unable to use any of their |Abilities| until their |AP| regenerates.**

With his next click, the box gave a small shudder, as if something was weighing it down. The **|Base Stats|** and **|Profile|** pop-ups dissipated into thin air, revealing behind them an animated picture of himself walking. **|Inventory|** was placed strategically at the top in fancy font, with two options available at the bottom: **[Clothing Inventory]** and **[Game Rewards]**.

 **Your |Inventory| is a virtual storage that can be used to store in-game objects.**

Kuroko scratched absently at an itch on his wrist. This had been expected, seeing that he appeared to be a game character, although it almost seemed too good to be true.

 **|Game Rewards| are rewards given after completing specific flags or achieving a LV. 1, 5, 10, 15 or 20 |Bond| with a specific character. To access it outside of the [Game Menu], make a yen symbol with your right index finger.**

Whoever had created this game was not quite right in the head, he was sure. Kuroko followed the instructions regardless, not finding it in himself to be caught off-guard when a pop-up appeared in front of his eyes.

 **You have recieved:**

 **-Gravure Magazine (LV. 1 Bond with HAIZAKI)  
** **-Shogi Piece [King] (LV. 5 Bond with AKASHI)  
** **-Lucky Pen** **(LV. 5 Bond with MIDORIMA)  
** **-Sports Wristbands (LV. 5 Bond with AOMINE)  
** **-Vanilla Candy (LV. 5 Bond with MURASAKIBARA)  
** **-Autographed Modelling Magazine (LV. 5 Bond with KISE)  
** **-Basketball Keychain (LV. 5 Bond with NIJIMURA)  
** **-Gym Uniform (LV. 5 Bond with MOMOI)  
** **-Basketball (LV. 10 Bond with OGIWARA)**

 **Unlock more flags or level up more |Bonds| for additional rewards!**

Kuroko blinked in mild surprise as the **|Inventory|** glowed a dark blue, before the aforementioned items appeared inside previously non-existing cells on the **|Inventory|** box. The pop-up faded to nothingness, before a new one took its place, this time labelled **|Abilities|**.

 **|Abilities| are skills that a character can utilize on a court. They can be unlocked by completing specific requirements, or purchased in the [Shop].**

 **Misdirection - Passive/Active - LV. 10 - EXP. 0.00% - AP: 2/Min - A technique which diverts the opponent's gaze, allowing the user to disappear out of sight.**

 **Invisible Pass - Active - LV. 5 - EXP. 0.00% - AP: 10/Use - A technique in which the user redirects a ball to a free player on the court.**

"Basketball abilities?" Kuroko wondered to himself. He was almost disappointed with the outcome; there was a part of him that had hoped for fanciful superpowers like all the manga claimed being inside a game world was like.

Another thing he noticed was that most of his basketball abilities were not listed, even the ones that he had developed and refined at Teikou. It felt slightly irkful to be left only to the devices of something as simple as Invisible Pass or Misdirection, especially at such low levels, but there was no indication that this 'game' had to make sense.

No sooner had he finished his thoughts the **|Abilities|** pop-up disappeared, replaced by a box that read:

 **You have finished the Game Tutorial.**

The box vanished a few seconds later, and Kuroko realized that he was back inside the square, in the same place he had been before the tutorial had started. As the crowd began to disperse to the various stalls in the surrounding area, in the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a run-down booth and a familiar bob of honey-brown hair.

Perhaps there were second chances in basketball after all.

"Hello," he said, and smiled to himself as Riko screamed in surprise. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I would like to join the boy's basketball club."

* * *

The gymnasium was just as he remembered it, small and cramped, yet seemingly all-encompassing. Kuroko stepped inside discreetly, making his way through the score of people that that crowded the gym. Had there been so many people who had signed up initially, before giving up in lieu of Riko's irrational training techniques? He didn't remember any of the faces — but then again, he had been so preoccupied the first time around with Ogiwara's desertion, that he could scarcely remember the kanji in his own name.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way," Riko said loudly. Immediately, the muttering around the gym ceased, and all the attention was focused solely on her.

A first-year boy near the front of the crowd snickered lecherously, tapping his friend's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"A second-year, right?"

"If she was just a bit more sexy..."

Hyuuga, who had somehow wormed his way through the mass of people, appeared just in time to punch both boys in the back of the head. "You're wrong, idiots," he said with a snort, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm the boy's basketball club's coach, Aida Riko," Riko said proudly, brandishing her clipboard as if it were a weapon. "Nice to meet you!"

There was a moment of silence as time itself seemed to stand still, nobody daring to breath in face of this new development. And then suddenly noise erupted once again as a large " _Ehhhh!?_ " resounded around the gym, echoing against the walls into an amalgam of sound.

Riko pointed to an old man sitting near the side. "That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei," she smiled pleasantly, the man giving a mockery of a wave with his cane. "He's just watching."

"Seriously?" somebody hissed, the message somehow carrying itself across the room.

"Wait, is that even allowed?" another person whispered from behind Kuroko, his breath brushing over Kuroko's ear. Kuroko backed away slightly, careful not to trip over the wild mass of limbs.

"..." Riko looked briefly hurt from the doubt of the new recruits, before her expression reverted back to a cheerful smile. "Well then, first..." she paused, for dramatic effect. "Take off your shirts!"

There was another heavy silence, accompanied by another loud shout of surprise as her audience struggled to keep up with her words. Kuroko slipped out of his T-shirt easily, neatly folding it to the side, before slipping to a spot near the back.

"You. You're instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around fifty steps for twenty seconds on the training ladder, right? If you want to play basketball, you'll need to improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you..." In the middle of her lecture, Riko suddenly stopped talking, gasping loudly. Kuroko glanced over curiously at the subject of her shock, at once feeling ice cold dread slide down the nape of his neck and down his spine as he realized who she was staring at.

Kagami Taiga stared imposingly at his surroundings, narrow, hawkish eyes seemingly all-encompassing.

Kuroko had expected to see Kagami sooner or later, of course, but not so soon in the 'game', if this was what this reality was known as. At once his knees felt weak, as he once again reimagined their loss against Rakuzan, Kagami's painful silence. There was no doubt that the loss against Rakuzan had affected the older boy most of all among their team, much more than even Riko or Hyuuga or Kiyoshi, and perhaps it hurt even more to see those fierce-looking eyes without the betrayal he imagined would have been in them before.

He turned his head, feeling goosebumps trail over the skin on his arms. It was cold in the gymnasium, the sound of the AC vibrating through the wooden floor, and he slipped past the crowd to grab his shirt.

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream?!" Hyuuga shouted, vexated, and Riko seemed to snap herself out of her stupor at once.

"Sorry! So, err..."

"You saw everyone, right?" Hyuuga directed his hands to the crowd, scowling. "That guy was the last."

"Ah, really?" Riko said sheepishly, looking through her roster. "...huh? Was Kuroko-kun here?"

"Ah, that's right, the guy from Teikou Junior High!" someone shouted loudly. It seemed to echo through the room, the words almost perfectly enunciated, and at once everyone turned to face the source in a tidal wave of astonishment. Kuroko slipped back into the crowd, watching with a sense of amusement as they scoured the room for his presence.

" _Eh!_ _?_ "

"Teikou, you mean, _that_ Teikou?"

"Kuroko? Is Kuroko-kun here?"

"Hmm? If such a great guy were here, I think I would have noticed him immediately..."

Riko raised her hand, almost directly in front of where Kuroko was now. He tried to meet her eyes, trying not to feel the disappointment that bubbled in his heart when her pupils skimmed past his figure. "I guess he's taking the day off today," she said, sounding crestfallen. "Well then, let's start practice!"

Kuroko took a deep breath, raising a hand in front of Riko's face. "Err... excuse me," he spoke, his voice loud enough to reach Riko. "I am Kuroko."

Riko's eyes widened in surprise, her breathing becoming staggered. " _Kyaaaaa!?_ " she shouted, attracting the attention of everybody once again. "Wha... what? Who... since when were you here?"

"I was here since the very beginning," Kuroko said, deadpan. He could still faintly remember Riko's reaction the first time that he had been introduced to her, although this time seemed different, somehow. He couldn't quite recall how.

"...eh? Then that means this guy was from the "Generation of Miracles!"

"He couldn't have been a regular."

"Of course not," Hyuuga snapped to the unfortunate recruit unlucky enough to be in his hearing range. And then, in a much more genial manner, towards Kuroko, "Right, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko frowned slightly, although he made sure his face did not impart his current emotional state. "I have played in matches, though," he said, perhaps solely in the intent of watching his former teammates squirm.

" _Ehhhhhh!?_ "

"Well, Kuroko-kun, please take off your shirt," Riko said, sounding awkward as she spoke. "I'm Aida Riko, by the way. The coach for the Seirin H—"

Suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, the world froze again, and the familiar blue box appeared in his line of vision. **You have been formally introduced to AIDA RIKO. Congratulations! You have achieved LV. 1 Bond with AIDA RIKO. Visit |Game Rewards| to claim your reward.**

Kuroko blinked in surprise, attempting to recall where he had heard that term before. (It had something to do with money, he was sure.) Before he could do anything, the text on the box morphed to something completely different.

 **Because of your |Bonds|with the characters AIDA RIKO and MOMOI SATSUKI, you have unlocked an ability:**

 **Scan - Passive - LV. 1 - EXP 0.00% - A technique that allows the user to gain information and statistics of others.**

Kuroko tried not to gape at the screen. It was relatively easy, as he was not one predisposed in character to opening his mouth in surprise, but the urge to do so nevertheless persisted.

The text box faded almost immediately after he had finished reading it, although the world remained frozen for a few moments before it slowly came back to reality from a blur of psychedelic colors.

"—igh School," Riko finished. She looked apprehensive when Kuroko remained still for the few moments after his readjustment, but the expression dissipated after he numbly took off his shirt.

Riko said nothing after that, although the shocked expression on her face was enough to indicate her disappointment in his stats, as if Kuroko had somehow betrayed her expectations. Finally, Kuroko excused himself out, feeling sick.

* * *

He didn't walk home afterwards, feeling no need to go somewhere where nobody would miss him if he never came back. Finally, he contented himself to walking the way to Maji Burger, to buy himself a milkshake. At least that was something that would never feel disappointed in him.

Halfway across the road, the fact that he had acquired the ability to 【 **Scan】** others suddenly occurred. Most characters in a game world would get an observation-esque technique similar to this, Kuroko thought to himself, but didn't complain. It was a useful ability.

His first target was an elderly man hobbling across the road, hobbling towards the bus stop. Unlike what Kuroko had imagined, simply just by thinking of gaining the man's stats was enough to produce a blue box:

 **Elderly Man**

Kuroko tried not to feel too frustrated with his one-word answer; after all, it was still a level one ability, and who knew how useful it could grow to be? He instead tried again on a little girl walking beside her father and a brown greyhound:

 **Girl**

 **Man**

Attempting to scan the dog gave no results, although Kuroko remembered distinctly about how the ability worked only on humans. It was a shame, Kuroko thought, that the ability couldn't be used on objects. It would be easier to appraise for good sportswear in that manner, something his feet could attest to, after that time ill-fitting shoes had rendered his digits raw and calloused.

Kuroko glanced out at a passing couple, feeling strangely vindictive:

 **Man**

 **Woman**

 **Congratulations! 【Scan】 has reached level two!**

 **Scan - Passive - LV. 2 - EXP 0.00% - A technique that allows the user to gain information and statistics of others  
**

This time, the information box about the couple was different, displaying their two names instead of the previous generic descriptions:

 **Woman [Harakiri Rinko]**

 **Man [Nakamori Jun]**

Looking at all of the blue boxes were enough to make Kuroko slightly nauseous, and he came to a full stop, waiting for the boxes to disappear. Perhaps it had been programmed this way so that an ability would not be able to levelled up in too fast a time, or perhaps it was simply the mocking manner the boxes seemed to present themselves. Either way, it was not until his vision was clear of abnormal items before he continued his way into Maji Burger to buy his milkshake.

Later on, he would remember that Maji Burger had been the first place he and Kagami had spoke.


	2. Arc II:Fated Meeting of Light and Shadow

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _(of his bones are coral made;_

 _and there i dreamed_

 _the last dream i ever dreamt)_

.

.

 **SYNCHRONICITY**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Arc 2  
_ [Fated Meeting of Light and Shadow]

* * *

He practiced some more in his booth, finding out the names of his fellow patrons and reading his manga to recuperate whenever he got too dizzy. By the name he had finished half of his milkshake, his **【Scan】** ability had reached level four, and he was able to read a person's age with a passing glance.

Kuroko was still sipping at his milkshake when a slight rumbling noise caught his attention. He looked up from the sugary confection, instantly feeling his blood run cold again when he realized who the uninvited guest now sitting at his table was.

Of course. Of course it was Kagami. Why had he forgotten that this had been their first official meeting? He knew the relative order of events following this: they would talk, and then Kagami would state his dreams, and then Kuroko would promise to help him achieve them, and ultimately fail in the end. Would he even _bother_ to help Kagami this time around, now that he knew how the situation would play out?

No. He had a second chance now, and he would use it. He could use everything he had learned in the previous sequence of events to finally defeat Akashi, and maybe then Kagami's face filled with despair wouldn't haunt his thoughts every waking moment. He could _change_ _everything_.

Kuroko coughed politely.

" _Gwoh_!?" Kagami shouted, his mouth still filled with half-filled burger. He looked ridiculous at the moment, with his cheeks puffed out like a rodent's, his eyes comically wide.

"Hello," Kuroko said, taking another sip of his milkshake. The sweetness of the sugar and ice cream overwhelmed the otherwise bitter taste on his tongue, distracting his mind. He looked pointedly towards the enormous mountain of burgers on the table, most which had yet to be eaten as of yet. "Your body is still growing, right?"

"From where... wait, what are you doing here?" Kagami yelled, standing up.

"Well, I was sitting there from the beginning," Kuroko said, gesturing to his half-empty milkshake. "Just watching people." It technically wasn't a lie, although it sounded strange on his tongue when he said it.

Kagami spluttered a deep shade of red, his face incomprehensible. It was amusing, depressing and nostalgic all in one, and Kuroko found that he missed teasing Kagami. Before the Winter Cup, they had all been much too keyed up to do much other than train, and train, and train.

He took the moment to survey Kagami, who looked much younger than the wearied one in his memory. At once, another blue box popped up:

 **Teenage Boy [Kagami Taiga] (15)**

"Anyway," Kagami continued, causing Kuroko to turn his attention away from the box. He looked harried, and if Kuroko had to say it in his own words, harassed. "Tag along with me for a bit, once I'm done eating that." He pointed to his tray of burgers, which was now reduced to a pathetic looking hill.

Another blue box appeared. **You have been introduced to KAGAMI TAIGA. Congratulations! You have achieved LV.1 Bond with KAGAMI TAIGA. Visit |Game Rewards| to claim your rewards.**

Kuroko froze, ignoring the box. He had been prepared for this, of course, but now he had no idea what to do next. What had he done in the previous sequence of events? Had he humored Kagami's request to play the game of basketball, and purposefully lost? Had he misdirected the ball away from Kagami's reaches? Had he—

No, Kuroko decided. It didn't matter what he'd done last time. Either way, he would be sure to show Kagami the true extent of his abilities later. But for now, it was simply a mere proposal, to become the fated Light and Shadow.

* * *

"You... what the hell are you hiding?" Kagami asked, as they lingered near the entranceway of the basketball courts. Kuroko didn't look at him. "I was in America, until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low. What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun," Kagami declared, a fire burning in his eyes. "I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength. But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems that there are strong guys called the "Generation of Miracles" in the same year. You were in that team, right?"

When Kuroko remained silent, he took that as the incentive to talk more. "I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent, too. It's like strong guys gave a peculiar smell about them. But you're weird. Even though you should reek of weakness, you don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless.

"I want to see for myself," Kagami grinned savagely. "You, from the "Generation of Miracles", what kind of guy you are."

A blue box popped up:

 **Attention! KAGAMI TAIGA has issued a challenge match to you.  
Terms and Conditions: An one-on-one basketball match. Whoever scores the more baskets is deemed the winner. If you win, KAGAMI TAIGA will acknowledge your strength. If you lose, KAGAMI TAIGA will view you as weak. You can not refuse.  
**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y]** [N] **(** **This option is currently unavailable.)**

Kuroko gripped the ball tightly against his chest.

"What a coincidence," he said, trying not to choke on his words. "I was thinking of playing against you as well. An one-on-one." He pressed the **[Y].**

Kagami smiled, baring his teeth.

A blue scoreboard appeared in an obscure corner of Kuroko's vision, reading **KAGAMI: 0 KUROKO: 0.**

Five minutes later, he stared blankly as Kagami stole the ball from right under his nose for the umpteenth time, tossing it into the basket above. The other boy was rapidly becoming frustrated at Kuroko's perceived lack of talent, his playing style becoming sloppier and sloppier with each round. Around the same time Kuroko glanced at the scoreboard, which now read **KAGAMI: 16 KUROKO: 0** , it was clear that Kagami was going to break any second.

The game froze, right before he could:

 **You have detected anger directed towards yourself.**

 **Due to the high level of frustration and anger directed to you by KAGAMI TAIGA, you have unlocked an ability:**

 **Detect Anger - Passive - LV. 1. - EXP 0.00% - A technique that allows the user to sense any anger directed towards their persons.**

Kuroko stared, and stared, rendered dumb by the sheer mundaneness of this new skill. It made sense to have such a skill in RPG games and the like, where the player would have to fend off monsters and enemy players, but in peaceful, crime-free Japan, it was rendered obsolete.

Before he could process this new development any further, the game unfroze, and Kagami exploded:

" _Don't mess with me!_ Did you hear what I said?" His eye twitched rapidly, his face flushing red with barely-suppressed rage. "You're overestimating yourself if you think that you can win against me like that!"

The words stung more than Kuroko liked to admit. He knew that Kagami hadn't accepted him as a strong player yet, wouldn't until Kuroko proved himself as worthy in the game between the freshmen and the second-years, but still—this was the Kagami that spent hours with Kuroko perfecting the Phantom shot, that encouraged him and won and lost with him. This was the Kagami that was the second half of their light and shadow duo, the piece of the puzzle that made him complete.

"Of course not," Kuroko said, trying to keep his words level. "I knew that from the beginning. Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest?"

Kagami trembled with anger. "Are you picking a fight?! What's your goal?!"

"I wanted to see Kagami's strength directly," Kuroko said. It wasn't a lie, technically—he hadn't played with _this_ Kagami for a long time, the one fresh from America, that didn't know the word teamwork if his life depended on it and still remembered a betrayal from a brother five years ago.

Kagami seemed to deflate at those words. "It's alright already," he said, and his tone was clipped and _done_. "I'm not interested in weak guys." He paused, glancing back at Kuroko. "...I'll give you one last advice. It's better if you give up on basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball." He started to walk away from the court, his back seemingly broader than the horizon, painfully faced away from him.

Kuroko stared at this new Kagami (he wasn't _his_ Kagami, the Kagami that yelled at Kuroko but made it up hours later, shame-faced, with a half-melted vanilla milkshake he had ran two miles just to buy from Maji Burger), this cold, foreign person in place of someone he had once regarded to as a brother.

"I have to say no to that," Kuroko said, and Kagami stopped in place. "To begin with, I love basketball." He did, he really did, even after that crushing defeat at Akashi's hands, even after Ogiwara's abandonment. He had a second chance now, and he wouldn't give that away for the world. "On top of that... it's a matter of perspective. I don't care about who's the strongest."

Because the two of them would be there at the top, one day, and then would it matter who else had occupied the spot before them?

"I am different from you," Kuroko said, resolutely. "I am a shadow."

He turned around, walking out of the park, leaving Kagami behind.

* * *

Somewhere near the side of the road, five minutes after their almost confrontation, the blue box returned:

 **PENALTY: You have lost the game against KAGAMI TAIGA. Two |Attraction Points| have been deducted as a penalty. Your current |Relationship| is at -2.**

 _What_? Kuroko wondered. He only had a brief memory of the game tutorial, although he was sure he had never heard of the second term. Thankfully, another box appeared almost immediately afterwards, rendering the outside world a brief blur:

 **You have unlocked the Game Tutorial II. Would you like to start the Game Tutorial II?**

 **[Y] [N]**

Confused, Kuroko clicked the **[Y]** button. The box faded away, once again replaced with the image of the deflated basketball he had seen from the previous tutorial.

 **To access the Game Menu, make a sharp downward motion with your right index finger.**

Kuroko did as told, remembering this aspect from what he had done earlier. As he had expected, the game menu appeared, just as he had remembered it:

 **[View Avatar]** **  
** **[View Bonds and Attraction Points]  
** **[View Quests and Objectives]  
** **[Shop (Locked)]  
** **[Help Menu (Locked)]  
** **[Exit Game (Locked)]**

The small box reappeared, this time with different text:

 **Pressing [View Bonds and Attraction Points] will allow you to view your current |Relationships| with certain characters.**

Kuroko pressed the **[View Bonds and Attraction Points]** option, blinking as two separate blue boxes appeared.

The larger one was titled **|Relationships|** , followed by a long list of what looked like random names and numbers. Kuroko refused to acknowledge the alternative answer.

 **OGIWARA - Relationship: 134  
MOMOI - Relationship: 83 (+3.65)  
NIJIMURA - Relationship: 53  
KISE - Relationship: 51 (+2.55)  
** **AKASHI - Relationship: 50 (+2.5)** **  
MURASAKIBARA - Relationship: 45 (+2.45)  
MIDORIMA - Relationship: 43 (+2.15)  
AOMINE - Relationship: 41 (+2.05)  
HAIZAKI - Relationship: 14  
RIKO - Relationship: 0  
KAGAMI - Relationship: -2**

"One hundred and thirty-four points with Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko mused to himself, thinking back to his estranged friend. That couldn't be. They had stopped corresponding a few months before the current timeline, and Ogiwara most likely hated Kuroko with a passion now. Perhaps it was an in-game error, although somehow seeing such a high ranking for his relationship with Ogiwara was strangely comforting.

The smaller box returned:

 **A |Relationship| is the current amount of |Attraction Points| you share with a character. The more |Attraction Points| you have with a certain character, the better your |Relationship| is.**

 **|Attraction Points| are the values that make up a |Relationship|. They can be earned and/or lost by doing certain actions.**

Both boxes disappeared, leaving behind the smaller blue box from before, titled **|Bonds|** :

 **OGIWARA (Lv. 14)  
** **MOMOI (Lv. 9)  
** **NIJIMURA (Lv. 6)  
** **KISE (Lv. 6)  
** **AKASHI (Lv. 6)  
MURASAKIBARA (Lv. 5)  
MIDORIMA (Lv. 5)  
AOMINE (Lv. 5)  
HAIZAKI (Lv. 2)  
RIKO (Lv. 1)  
KAGAMI (Lv. 1)**

Another blue box appeared once again. Kuroko blinked as he made to read it, his head spinning from reading so many characters at once.

 **A |Bond| is a method of categorizing the amount of |Attraction Points|. For every 10 |Attraction Points| gained, one |Bond| is also gained. Reaching certain |Bonds| with a specific character can be used for unlocking |Game Rewards| and |Titles|. |Bonds| will fall if you lose |Attraction Points|, so be careful!**

That seemed rather simple enough, although Kuroko noticed that Kagami's negative **|Bond|** with him was still classified as level one. He also didn't quite understand why the game seemed so keen on calling the system used to classify relationships as **|Attraction Points|** instead of a more politically correct 'Friendship Point' or 'Relationship Point', but nothing in the game seemed to make sense anyhow.

 _But why were most of the |_ **Bonds|** _so high?_ Kuroko wondered briefly. Momoi and Kise ranking higher on the list, perhaps he could understand, but Ogiwara and Nijimura, who he had lost contact with, Midorima and Murasakibara, who he only saw briefly nowadays if any, even Akashi and _Aomine_ —

He paused, losing his trail of thought. That was enough time for the **|Bond|** pop-up to dissipate, replaced with a blue box that read:

 **You have finished the Game Tutorial.**

The box disappeared. Kuroko had expected it, but even that was not enough to hide his surprise when the world suddenly appeared back in focus, previously muted shades becoming garish splashes of colour. Back in reality, he was still standing on the middle of the sidewalk, tired and painfully alone.

* * *

It was raining the next practice, although try as he did, Kuroko could not remember if it had been in the previous timeline as well. Riko and Hyuuga stood near the gymnasium entranceway, talking to each other in hushed tones, while what remained of the applicants from the initial meeting stared at each other in nervous anticipation.

Kuroko still saw some foreign faces within the crowd, although they numbered much fewer this time than the last. As usual, Kagami's tuft of bright red hair shone like a beacon in the sea of otherwise black and brown, his massive height setting his apart from his peers. Nobody bothered to approach him, although a few people gaped at him in curiosity, envy, and awe. Kagami didn't seem to mind the attention, nonchalantly spreading his towels across the bench as he stretched.

" _It might be a good_ _opportunity_ ," Riko was saying. Kuroko listened in, trying to discern any viable information. " _I wanted to see the strengths of the freshmen..._ " She sounded complacent, although perhaps it was simply the smug expression that crossed her face when she clutched her clipboard tightly across her chest that gave Kuroko such an impression.

The whistle blew shrilly, garnering the attention of the entire building. "Listen up!" Riko yelled, her voice echoing against the walls. "Let's have a five vs. five minigame, with the first years against the second years!"

The gym erupted into an uproar. "A match against the senpais, that means...!" Kawahara shouted, looking panicked.

"Do you remember what they told us when they joined the club?" another first year replied, his face pale. Kuroko didn't recognize him; a future drop-out, it seemed. "Their results from last year... last year, with only first years, they made it until the final league...!"

Kagami bared his teeth confidently, setting his hands on his knees. "It's not the time to be scared," he said, baring his teeth in a smirk as he addressed the other first years. "Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? _Let's go_!"

His audience cheered, raising their arms in an impressive show of solidarity. Kagami had an aura of charisma that seemed to come naturally to him, the times he wasn't being, as Riko had once titled it, a "dundering blockhead". Kuroko watched this scene in the background, feeling uncertain.

He had resolved to showcase his misdirection talent in this opportunity, although he didn't know how to act. Would he offer up his abilities at the beginning of the game, or would he cut in when his fellow first-years began to falter, and act the hero? He had gone with the second route in the original timeline, but now he found that he was questioning his capability of recreating that same timeline; he wasn't certain if he would be able to get the older boy to trust him like he had.

Well. It wouldn't hurt to try the second option, wouldn't it? And even if Kagami were to... not place any trust in him, Kuroko had his means of doing things. He had been made to prove his own worth time and time again, first to Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun, and then the coaches at Teikou, and then Kise-kun; it wouldn't be the first time he had overcome the odds that were stacked against his favor.

The whistle screeched.

Kagami snatched the ball almost immediately, managing to dribble the ball across the court while simultaneously avoiding the condescending stances of the awaiting second-years. He plowed forward, surpassing Mitobe's best defensive efforts with a spectacular dunk.

A loud silence filled the gym, heavy and oppressive. Nobody seemed to know what to say in their stunned shock before suddenly Riko snapped back to her senses, and blew the whistle.

"Heh, that's insane," Hyuuga muttered quietly, wiping his sweat with his jersey. Kuroko smiled a little to himself in bleak humor; it was clear that Hyuuga had yet to meet any of the Miracles.

A few minutes later, the first years were in the lead, although it was obvious that it was only through Kagami's efforts that they had made it so far. Far from looking pleased, however, Kagami seemed to grow angrier and moodier as he played, shooting angry glances at Kuroko every now and then. Kuroko's words from the previous night seemed to affect him much more than Kuroko had initially anticipated.

It wasn't his fault, Kuroko tried to think, suppressing the feeling of guilt that arose within him. Kagami didn't understand yet what strength Kuroko possessed, although he would, one day. And, if he played his cards right, that day would be today.

The second-years began stealing the ball from Kuroko, learning quickly that he was easily the weak link and meant a free chance for a basket. Kagami angrily tried to retaliate, only to find himself tag-teamed by a mixture of Hyuuga, Mitobe, and Izuki.

And then suddenly like that the game was _15-31_ , the second-years quickly advancing in the lead after Kagami had been taken care of.

"They're really strong after all..." an unknown first-year muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Actually, there was no way for us to win at the start," his friend agreed, looking downcast.

Someone muttered, "It's enough already..."

"Enough already...? What the hell is with that?" Kagami roared, grabbing the collar of the offending first-year and lifting him into the air easily. He was easily two heads taller, and, coupled with his intimidating face and broad frame, made the difference between the two painfully obvious.

Somebody was going to get hurt if no one intervened, and it was clear who the victim was going to be.

"Please calm down," Kuroko said, appearing behind Kagami, who jumped a feet into the air in surprise. The first-year was dropped onto the ground unceremoniously, forgotten, scrambling away with the help of his friends.

Kagami glared at him, shaking. "You bastard..."

A blue box popped in front of Kuroko's vision:

 **Skill 【Detect Anger】has been activated. You have detected anger directed towards yourself.**

 _How useful,_ Kuroko thought sarcastically. _I'm sure I couldn't have found that out by myself._

"Excuse me," Kuroko repeated, determinedly ignoring the box and Kagami entirely. He eyed the first-year with the ball, a steely glint appearing in his eye. "Could you pass me the ball, when the game starts?"

The whistle blew.


End file.
